


Decibel Jones: Absolute Zero, Fanfiction Hero

by Satchelfoot



Category: Space Opera - Catherynne M. Valente
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2020, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satchelfoot/pseuds/Satchelfoot
Summary: After the events ofSpace Opera, the sentient worldswouldwrite volumes of Decibel Jones slash. It's the civilized thing to do.
Relationships: Decibel Jones/The Known Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: International Fanworks Day 2020





	Decibel Jones: Absolute Zero, Fanfiction Hero

Decibel Jones has been reading fanfiction about himself since the Absolute Zeroes first hit it big. He, Mira, and Oort have all seen themselves paired up with David Bowie (but more often with Major Tom and/or Ziggy Stardust), with Janelle Monaé and Cindi Mayweather, with the Brown Dirt Cowboy, Captain Fantastic, and sometimes even Elton John. Not to mention the regular dalliances with Mr. Spock, Mal Reynolds, every Doctor, and at least three generations of Skywalkers. Stories of himself boffing aliens are not strange or awkward for Captain Dess, as he’s taken to calling himself lately.

But we’re not just talking about Earth-based fic anymore, baby. Jones is an intergalactic household name now, even on planets that have never heard of houses or holdings. In millions of stories and billions of minds, he is now exploring strange new protrusions and boldly stroking what no one has stroked before. He’s read a bit of it here and there—he could do without any more visions of Yurtmak horror sex or, for fuck’s sake, Voorpret vore, but he’s deeply intrigued by some of the more pragmatic scenarios describing how he could possibly get it on with Ursula or other ambiguously corporeal persons. 

Oh, surely, there’s a song in that! He switches from his reading screen to the lovely new songwriting interface the Roadrunner found for him and begins to hum a new tune. This one will seduce them all.


End file.
